


Leopold and Loeb

by Butterfly



Series: Queering the Text [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-11
Updated: 2004-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski prides himself on jumping to accurate conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopold and Loeb

**Author's Note:**

> A series of post-episode ficlets from Ray Kowalski's perspective. This one is post- _Burning Down the House_.

Benton Fraser was, without a single doubt, the weirdest guy that Ray had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

And that was the oddest part -- meeting him, getting some pretty fucking weird greeting rituals, stepping in front of a bullet, saying yes to dinner -- everything that he did with Fraser felt natural, like it was something that he'd done a million times. Like he really _was_ Vecchio and Fraser really was his best friend. And here he was, sitting across a table from the guy, in one of the nicer diners in the area.

Ray shifted on the hard plastic bench, snapping the menu up to shield him from Fraser's eyes for just a few seconds. He scanned the list absently, only part of him trying to figure out what would be edible. Diner-food was always chancy.

It felt a little like a date, which was just queer, because even if Ray's gate had swung in that direction, he hadn't been able to _get_ a date since The Stella had told him that she was tired of dancing, tired of sex, and mostly just tired of him. But this Fraser was asking him questions, which he mostly deflected at this point, and, yes, still giving him that intense look, which was making Ray worry that he could.... fuck, see into Ray's soul and just sense that this was all there was -- Con-Job Ray, pulling the wool over another pair of pretty blue eyes.

And there was definitely something about Fraser that reminded him of Stella. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. Like, The Stella was a clear departure from and improvement to all other members of womankind, and Fraser seemed to be that way, too, but with... well, mankind. Like no matter how dirty his hands were, they'd still be cleaner than Ray's were on his best day.

So, the waitress hauls her ass back to their table in record time, and she doesn't even bother looking at Ray before asking Fraser if there's _anything_ at all that she could help him with. Fucking sixteen or seventeen-year old kid, trying to pick up someone practically old enough to be her father. It was pathetic -- obviously, she was suffering from a rex thing. No, wait, with chicks it was an electric thing. Of course, Fraser was too great a guy to ever even encourage a kid like that, which was good. Nothing sucked worse than a cop who fucked around with the rules.

Finally, after Fraser ordered, assured her several times that he didn't need anything else, and had mentioned Ray at least five times, she turned to Ray to ask him what he wanted. Even then, her eyes kept darting back to look at Fraser.

He'd never met anyone who had that kind of effect on women. Hell, he'd never even met a woman who had that kind of effect on men, the Stella included. It was like there was something in Fraser that sent out a signal to anything with tits, reorienting them to him. He was like chocolate, something that almost every woman wanted in her mouth.

He ordered something. He wasn't really paying attention and he would bet a month's pay that she wasn't either, what with the way she kept tilting her body back towards Fraser. He glanced between the two, holding back a snort of disgust. Sheesh, she couldn't keep her eyes off Fraser for more than a few seconds.

When they'd finally finished ordering, she almost stumbled as she backed away, obviously trying to get in all the staring time that she could.

Fraser was about as red as a guy could get and he was tugging at his ear, something that was already hitting Ray as a tell that Fraser was uncomfortable as all hell. Well, he should be used to that kind of attention by now -- it was obviously nothing new. And what kind of guy didn't want hot chicks all over him?

Huh. What kind of guy _didn't_ want hot chicks all over him?

Ray sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and took another glance at Fraser. Could be, could be. Might explain the 'date' feeling. Had Fraser and Vecchio…? Nah, he'd seen abandoned lovers, and that was not what Fraser had been.

Still, this was something new to think about. And Ray might be a con-job in real life, but detecting… well, that was what he _did_ _._

 __

  
_the end_   



End file.
